(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable closure structure having detachable hinge members for interconnecting adjacent panels and for pivotally securing the panels together.
(B) Description of Prior Art
Prior art foldable closure structures generally comprise numerous parts which are difficult to assemble and manufacture. Also, some of these structures are difficult and time-consuming to install in view of their weight and complex assembly. Still further, such structures are costly to manufacture and repair because of the great number of parts and materials used. Furthermore, known foldable closures have openings therein reducing their security aspect.